Acreditar em você
by Melzi
Summary: Ele á ama. Ela não acredita. As lembranças são perturbadoras, umas a deixam feliz e outras ainda mais insegura. E depois da besteira, será que ele a perdoaria?


Projeto FanFic100 Inverno

Ship: Tiago e Lílian

Nome: Acredito em seus sentimentos.

Tipo: G (Livre)

Capítulos: Único

Tema: 60. Bebida

Música: Jennifer Lopez - Could This Be Love (letra)

* * *

Lílian chegou no salão comunal da Grifinória exausta e pensativa. Subiu para o dormitório feminino, guardou suas coisas, e foi tomar banho. Ficou na banheira por algum tempo, e logo saiu. Vestiu uma camisola, e um robbie verde-claro, e desceu para o salão novamente. Ele agradeceu mentalmente, por ele estar vazio, afinal, já era muito tarde, todos deviam estar dormindo. Ela chegou tão tarde, por que estava na biblioteca, fazendo um dever de poções. Sentou-se em uma poltrona bem macia, perto da lareira, para se aquecer do frio que estava fazendo aquela noite.

Olhou para o fogo, e então começou a pensar em quem ela menos queria estar pensando. Mais isso era inevitável... Ela não conseguia mais parar de pensar nele. Uma lágrima fininha escorreu por sua face, _por que tudo tinha quer são difícil para ela?_ Ela estava muito triste, pois estava confusa sobre seus sentimentos, tudo o que ela queria agora, era sumir, e não pensar mais ele.

-Talvez a distância me faça esquecê-lo... - Ela disse para si mesma. -Mais talvez me fassa lembrar mais ainda dele.

Ela pegou uma almofada que estava perto, e deitou-se no sofá ao lado. Não queria estar sofrendo, ela não podia. Por que _ele_ não merecia. Mas isso agora não impedia mais lágrimas caírem, isso não acabava com seu sofrimento. Isso a fazia sofrer ainda mais.

Ficou a olhar para o fogo, e logo, lembranças ruins e boas começaram a surgir em seu pensamento, todas sobre um só garoto, o garoto que amava ,o garoto que odiava. Todas sobre **Tiago Potter** .

_Flashback_

_" -Lily quer sair comigo? -O bonito garoto com cabelos despenteado e morenos falava, sorrindo._

_-Não é Lily, é EVANS, POTTER. -A ruiva estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva._

_-Ainda bem que você sabe. -Ele falou rindo._

_-Sei o que? -Ela estava quase estuporando ele, só não fez, por que algo não deixava._

_-Que seu nome, logo mudará para EVANS POTTER... Quando casarmos, claro! _

_-Eu nunca me casaria com você. Nunca ouviu? Por que você não se toca e me deixa em paz?_

_-Meu lírio, eu só te deixarei em paz, no dia que você aceitar sair comigo. Então... Aceita?_

_-NÃO! Mil vezes não! Eu te odeio, Potter. -Ela disse, virando os calcanhares para sair dali._

_-Eu também te amo, Lily - Ele foi mais rápido, e puxou-a com força, a fazendo parar de frente para ele, com seus rostos praticamente colados. -E eu sei que você me ama também. -Ele disse, antes de puxar seu rosto para mais perto, e dar um beijo nela. _

_-Me solta Tiago! -Ela disse,depois de 'acordar' e se afastou dele bruscamente._

_-Agora você me chama de Tiago não é? -Ele disse sorrindo. -Pode me chamar assim sempre que quiser._

_-EU TE ODEIO, POTTER. -Ela berrou, antes de subir para o dormitório. _

_-Eu te amo. -Ela o ouviu dizer baixinho, antes que batesse a porta. "_

_Fim do Flasback _

Depois dessa lembrança, desatou no choro. Tudo o que ela queria, era que ele não quisesse só brincar com ela. Mas ela sabia que isso era um pedido impossível, se tratando dele. Ela sempre escondeu o que sentia, pois não queira ter uma decepção. Mesmo se fechando para o mundo. Mesmo sabendo o que poderia estar perdendo.

**"** **Se você apenas soubesse**

**O que sinto por você**

**Se você apenas vivesse para mim**

**Como eu vivo para você**

**Eu estaria no paraíso**

**Meus sonhos se realizariam "**

_Flashback_

_"-Seu verme! Me deixa em paz! - Ela berrava. Eles estavam brigando á horas, perto do campo de Quadribol._

_-Só depois de você me pedir desculpas. A culpa foi sua! - Ele passava a mão nervosamente nos cabelos._

_-Minha? Foi você que azarou o Snape. Eu sou monitora, é o meu dever._

_-E agora eu estou fora do último jogo contra a Sonserina. Peguei detenção por sua causa! E se perdermos? O que eu vou fazer? Vai ser tudo culpa minha, sendo que a única culpada aqui é você._

_-Não foi culpa minha, é o meu dever. Eu não vou ficar te acobertando, enquanto você fica azarando os outros. E além do mais, eles não vão perder SÓ por que você não está jogando. Pare de ser metido!_

_-Você tem que parar de ser tão durona, chara, e irritante. Se solta um pouco, a vida não é só isso. -Ele começou a alterar o tom de voz._

_-E você tem que parar de ser metido, idiota, prepotente. E sem falar de galinha. - Ela alfinetou._

_-Você não quer ficar comigo, e ainda quer que eu fique sozinho? - Ele ria de nervoso._

_-Eu não quero nada. Só te acho um galinha arrogante._

_-Cala a boca! Você não sabe de nada. Não sabe de nada... - Ele disse, baixando o tom de voz._

_-Eu não sei e não quero saber, por que você não me deixa em paz e vai cuidar da sua vida?_

_-É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer. - Ele gritou. -E o meu alvo já está na mira. - Ele apontou para uma menina da Lufa-Lufa. Caminhou até ela, falou algo em seu ouvido e sorriu, pegou na mão dela, e a levou para algum lugar. Lílian saiu correndo, e chorando sem ninguém ver, e chorou em seu quarto até o amanhecer " _

_Fim do Flashback_

Tiago era uma incógnita. Às vezes, ele era doce e carinhoso com Lily, outras vezes, era grosso e metido. Ela não sabia o que podia sentir. Gostava dele, amava ele, mais tinha medo dele só estar querendo brincar com seus sentimentos. Não queria sofrer mais ainda do que estava sofrendo. Não queria se arriscar, e logo depois descobrir que sempre estava certa em relação á ele. Ela preferia não tentar, mais ter certeza de que não sofrerá ainda mais.

Ela estava quase pegando no sono, quando ouviu um barulho de passos. Era justamente a pessoa que ela queria menos ver. Tiago. Ela logo secou as lágrimas, e sentou-se, ele não podia vê-la chorando, pois saberia o motivo.

** " Porque tudo o que sempre quis**

**É você... E só você**

**E eu te amo tanto**

**Mais do que você nunca poderia saber**

**Tudo o que eu sempre quis**

**É você" **

-Lily? -Disse ele, endireitando os óculos, para ver se estava enxergando direito.

-Sou eu sim, Potter. -Ela disse, com o olhar fixo no fogo da lareira.

-O que você está fazendo acordada uma hora dessas? Deveria estar dormindo. -Disse preocupado.

-Eu sei cuidar de mim. E o que você estava fazendo?

-Eu estava andando por ai... Pensando... Tudo está tão difícil nesses últimos tempos... - Ele Suspirou e sentou-se ao lado dela, um pouco afastado. -E você? Por que está sozinha?

-Eu também estava pensando, em tudo que tem acontecido... Tantas pessoas morrendo por ai, eu tenho medo, da próxima vitima ser eu, ou as pessoas que amo.

-Pode ser... Mais temos que pensar no melhor. -Ele disse, antes do silêncio reinar entre os dois.

Tiago ficou a olhar para Lily em seu silêncio, que a deixava ainda mais bonita. Ele sinceramente não sabia por que ela o tratava tão mal, ele sempre disse que amava para todos, sempre demonstrou á ela. Está certo, que ele ficava com outras garotas - de vez em quando -, mais era aquela ruiva que sempre teve seu coração. Ele sempre, sempre gostou dela. Não, ele não _gostava_, ele sempre _amou_. Desde o seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts...

_Flashback_

_"-Oi! Prazer, meu nome é Lílian Evans. -A menina de cabelos muito ruivos, e muito bonita de onze anos dizia._

_-Oi. Me chamo Tiago Potter. -O garoto moreno, com óculos, também de onze anos, bonito e magricela, sorrindo respondia._

_-Você também é da Grifinória? - Eles se cumprimentavam, logo depois de saberem á qual casa pertenceriam._

_-Sou sim, você também né? -Ele dizia, encantado com o sorriso da ruivinha._

_-Sim... amigos então? -Ela estendeu a mão._

_-Claro... foguinho... - Ele apertou a mão dela e deu um rápido beijinho estalado em sua bochecha rosada, antes de sair correndo._

_-Ai! Já vi que esse tal de Potter vai me dar problemas... -Disse ela com raiva para ela mesma."_

_Fim do Flashback_

Lily era sempre tão fechada, - tão restrita -, nunca cedia nada. Tiago sabia que ela também gostava dele, e sabia o porquê dela não aceitar seus pedidos e não acreditar em suas declarações. Ela tinha medo de ser um brinquedo. _"Mais o que ela não sabe, é que eu á amo. E nunca brincaria com seus sentimentos"_ Pensou.

_Flashback_

_"-Potter eu te odeio! -Ela falava para ele, na aula de poções, já que não tinha lugares e eles sentaram-se juntos, e Tiago ficou torrando a paciência dela._

_-Lily eu te amo! - E ele não se cansava de falar..._

_-Eu sei que é mentira!_

_-E eu sei que é verdade. -Ele passava as mãos pelo cabelo, para chamar mais atenção ainda dela._

_-Se a mentira matasse... -Ela tentava prestar atenção no tempo de aula que retava._

_-Eu não morreria tão cedo! Pelo menos não por causa disso... -Ele piscou para ela._

_-Potter, quando vai parar de me encher?_

_-Nunca! - Ele sorria. -Lily... acredite em mim..._

_-Nunca. Potter não vê que eu..._

_-Te amo? - Ele completou para ela rindo._

_-O que você acha? -Ela disse sarcástica._

_-Há, não prescisava se declarar meu bem... eu faço isso por nóis dois... -Ele passou a mão na mão dela, e ela tirou a mão rápido. -Por isso que eu vivo falando... Eu te amo, te amo, te amo..._

_-Que bom... então eu não presciso me declarar nunca! - Ela continuou sarcástica._

_-Não... pode pagar com beijos! - Ele pegou a mão dela e deu um beijinho._

_-Ai, Potter eu..._

_-Te amo! Eu sei... e eu tambem te amo meu lírio... eu também te amo... - Ele suspirava feliz, enquanto ela bufava de raiva_"

_Fim do Flashback_

Tiago já ficou muito mal por causa dela, ela sempre disse que o odiava, e um dia ele começou á acreditar. Foi à pior semana de sua vida, ele não conseguia estudar, dormir... Ele não conseguia viver. Ele não conseguia acreditar, que a pessoa que mais amava, o odiava tanto. Sua vida perdia o sentido quando Lílian não estava ao seu lado. Tudo parecia ser tão bonito quando ela estava perto... Tudo se perdia em seus olhos verdes... Os pensamentos ecoavam perdidos em sua face... Sonhos se formavam apartir de uma única palavra...

Nada o machucava mais do que escutar Lílian dizendo que o odiava, nem a maldição mais profunda, nada o dava mais tristeza. Pois ela era a mulher que amava, e isso era um fato. Ele nunca amou ninguém como ele amou Lílian, todas as garotas que ele 'ficava', não passavam de diversão, e além do mais, ele só ficava com elas por que Lily não aceitava ficar com ele. Mas ela era a única pessoa que não o entendia, ou não queria.

Nessa semana de tristeza, Tiago se afastou de todos os amigos - até os marotos -, faltava aos treinos de quadribol, perdia aulas, não descia nem para as refeições. Ele dissera para todos que estava doente, mais Lily, o conhecia muito bem pára saber que ele estava triste, e decidiu falar com ele. Eles conversaram muito e ela conseguiu convencer a Tiago a 'voltar' a viver. Desde esse dia, ele soube que ela o amava tanto quanto ele.

** "** **Se você fosse meu**

**Para acariciar e abraçar**

**Iria inundá-lo de amor**

**E me afogar em sua alma**

**Porque eu vivo e respiro por você**

**E realmente preciso saber " **

-Lily... -Ele começou a falar.

-O que? -Ela virou o rosto, e seus olhos se encontraram, ficou paralisada por um momento. Só ela conseguia ver o que ele realmente era através daquele olhar.

-Você... Você quer ir à cozinha comigo? -Ele tinha que falar com ela.

-Na cozinha? Pra que? - Ela perguntou confusa.

-Pra comer né? -Ele virou os olhos e sorriu. Ela sorriu junto. i "Ela é tão linda..." /i Suspirou ele.

-Você está com fome a uma hora dessas? -Ela fez cara de cansada.

-Você que eu morra de fome? -Ele fingiu que caia no chão, morto, Lily começou a gargalhar. -Mais então Lílian Evans sabe o que é rir... -Ele piscou, ela corou.

-Vamos logo então... - Ela disse rindo, corada até o último fio de cabelo.

Eles se levantaram e foram juntos. Passaram pelo retrato da mulher gorda, e foram andando para a cozinha.

-Lily... -Ele tinha que falar com ela. Aquela situação tinha que se resolver de uma vez.

-O que foi Potter?

-Por que você não me chama de Tiago?

-Eu prefiro Potter. -Ela disse sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Na verdade, ela dava tudo para o chamá-lo de Tiago, abraçá-lo e dizer quanto o ama, mais isso era um sonho... Um sonho distante.

-Por que você me odeia tanto? O que foi que eu te fiz? Por que... - Ele dizia triste.

-Não faça perguntas, se você sabe as respostas. - Ela o interrompeu.

-Poxa Lily, - Ele parou de andar. - Eu sempre disse que te amava... Por que você não acredita? - Ele tinha que voltar a falar nisso, pois não podia mais ostentar aquela situação.

-Ambos sabemos por que eu não acredito. - Ela disse triste, voltando a andar.

-Você me ama? -Ela parou de andar. Continuou virada, calada. -Me ama? Por que eu te amo. E não existe outra verdade. Se, ambos sabemos a resposta. Então só existe uma. Eu não sei por que você não acredita em meus sentimentos. Eles são os mais verdadeiros. - Uma lágrima começou a cair na face de Lily. Tiago parecia tão verdadeiro, mais ela ainda tinha medo. Não podia ceder toda vez que ele dissesse alguma coisa bonita, ela ainda não sabia se podia acreditar nele.

-Ambos sabemos a resposta... - Ela repetiu, já chorando.

-Eu não sei! Diga-me, por favor. - Ele chegou perto dela, segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, secou as lágrimas. -Por favor. Eu não quero te fazer sofrer, eu só quero te fazer feliz. Não vê?

** "** **Que tudo o que sempre quis**

**É você... E só você**

**E eu te amo tanto**

**Mais do que você nunca poderia saber**

**Tudo o que eu sempre quis**

**É você " **

-Não. Eu não vejo. -Ela se olhou para ele. Tinha que ter coragem para dizer tudo que sentia. -Eu não vejo, você não querendo me fazer sofrer. Você não vê que eu sofro quando você está com outra garota? Não vê que eu morro, cada vez que eu vejo você beijando outra, abraçando outra? Você não sente como eu fico fraca, cada vez que você está longe? Não vê que eu choro por dentro, cada vez que brigamos? Não vê que o meu coração sangra, cada vez que você diz que me ama, e eu sei que é mentira? Não vê? -Ela disse, chorando e socando o peito de Tiago.

E este estava inebriado com tudo o que ela disse... Tudo o que ela disse, que ele á fazia sofrer, isso o deixou sentindo-se o pior ser da face da terra. Tudo o que ele fazia, achando certo, era justamente a coisa errada. Ela o amava, e Tiago estava ignorando ver. E tudo o que fazia, tudo o que falava tentando agradá-la, a fazia sofrer ainda mais.

-Lily eu... -Ele não conseguia falar. Estava se odiando. Ele, fazendo a mulher que ama sofrer. Isso não podia mais continuar assim. Ele tentava falar, mais a tristeza era tão profunda que não achava palavras para se desculpar. Ele a amava mais que tudo, ela não acredita, e ainda sofre por isso... não poderia ser pior.

-Não diga mais nada. -Ela balançou a cabeça, secando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair, deixando-a cada vez mais frágil, cada vez mais vulnerável. -Se era isso que você queria ouvir, Tiago Potter: Eu te amo. Mas eu quero que você saiba, que nunca ninguém me fez sofrer assim. Eu te amo, como nunca amei ninguém, mais você não merece. Você nunca me amou. Sempre mentiu, e eu vou te esquecer, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça, nem que eu morra tentando. -Ela se soltou dele e saiu correndo para seu quarto, para chorar até as lágrimas acabarem.

Tinha que chorar, ele tinha que saber o quanto a magoou. Isso não podia continuar assim, eles não podiam continuar nesse jogo, sendo que no final ambos saem perdendo. E ela não podia mais esconder seus sentimentos, escondeu por muito tempo, mais estava na hora de ser forte, e agüentar as conseqüências.

** "** **Tudo o que eu faço é por você**

**Você é cada parte de mim**

**E não quero encarar **

**Outro dia Sozinha**

**Sem seu amor " **

Tiago não pode agüentar, ele não podia ter feito isso com Lily. Ele fez tudo errado... Tudo errado... e ela não o perdoaria nunca, nunca mais olharia na cara dele. E isso era o pior castigo que ele podia receber. Sabia, que sem Lílian não agüentaria mais viver, não dessa vez. Da última, ela estava lá, mais agora que ela se foi, não há mais nenhuma esperança em seu coração. Estava sentindo uma dor terrível dentro de seu coração, e sabia que ela não passaria. Nunca. Pois perdeu a chance de amar uma pessoa incrível como ela. Ele a viu passar e acenou para ela, agora ela não voltaria nunca mais.

Ele não conseguiu evitar, lágrimas quentes e carregadas de tristeza e remorso, desciam por sua face, e ele não tinha medo que alguém o visse. Nada mais o faria se sentir feliz. Não sem Lílian ao seu lado.

** "** **Porque tudo o que sempre quis**

**É você... E só você**

**E eu te amo tanto**

**Mais do que você nunca poderia saber**

**Tudo o que eu sempre quis É você**

**Tudo que sempre quis É você "**

Ele começou a andar, sem rumo, assim como sua vida havia se tornado. Tudo estava escuro, mais ainda reconhecia o caminho da cozinha, andou até ela, e chegando lá acordou um elfo, seu 'amigo' Zedy.

-Senhor, o que o senhor está fazendo aqui uma hora dessas? O senhor está...?

-Zedy, você tem bebida aqui? -Ele disse, olhando por toda cozinha.

-Que tipo? Zedy tem sucos, água...

-Não, eu quero algo... Forte.

-Há... Mais Zedy não pode oferecer nada para alunos.

-Me dê logo alguma coisa, ou conto para o Prof. Dumbledore que vocês tem bebida clandestina aqui.

-Mais Zedy não...

-Me dê logo essa porcaria! -Ele flou irritado.

-Zedy tem cerveja amanteigada...

-Eu quero algo forte! Algo que me fassa esquecer de tudo...

-Tem também um bebida, muito mais forte, chamada Firewhisky...

-Me dê logo esse. Uma garrafa cheia.

E o elfo buscou a garrafa e deu na mão de Tiago. E esse foi andando, e bebendo toda a garrafa de bebida sozinho. O sofrimento não ia passar, mais aquela bebida o faria esquecer de tudo pelo menos por uma noite. E ele foi bebendo cada gota, esperando que a dor sumisse, esperando que fosse um sonho ruim. E ele tomou cada gole, para esquecer o quão burro ele tinha sido naquele momento com a pessoa que amava.

Depois de acabar com a garrafa, viu que estava perto da torre da Grifinória. Falou a senha errada para a mulher gorda, mais ela, vendo o estado do seu "querido Potter" o deixou entrar. Estava quase caindo, deitou-se no sofá em frente a lareira, -ela estava acesa- _"certamente Lily chegou tão triste que nem apagou."_ Ele pensou. Ele estava totalmente bêbado, e cansado, afinal, uma volta em Hogwarts as duas da manhã cansa.

Olhou para a mesinha que estava no centro da sala e viu que havia uma foto em cima dela. Abaixou-se para pegar, e quando olhou para a foto, mais lágrimas surgiram. Ficou estático olhando para aquela foto, uma foto deles. Uma vez, de tanto Tiago insistir, Lily aceitou tirar uma única foto com ele. Nela, estavam os dois, abraçados, meio á uma chuva de flores que caiam da árvore que fica perto do lago. Só foram tiradas duas fotos dessa. Uma estava em uma moldura no quarto de Tiago em sua casa, então essa só podia ser dela...

** "** **Se você fosse meu**

**Para acariciar e abraçar**

**Iria inundá-lo de amor**

**E me afogar em sua alma**

**Porque eu vivo e respiro por você**

**E realmente preciso saber " **

Tiago deitou de novo no sofá, e sentiu, que o perfume de Lily estava no sofá, e isso o fez lembrar-se dela e de mais coisas, ele deitou, ficando todo torto, mais não tinha problema, agora ele só queria mergulhar na lembrança que aquela foto lhe trazia. Um sonho que acabou, um momento, que ficará só na folha de papel, uma lembrança que se guardará em sua memória, em seu coração. Ele continuou chorando, lembrando de todos os momentos felizes que eles passaram juntos, e de que como ele foi estúpido em deixar a sua chance com Lílian passar. E ele estava se sentindo tão... Tão burro, _"pois somente um burro deixaria Lily escapar"._ Pensou.

E ele olhava para a foto, e mais lembranças vinham a sua mente. Ele abraçou a foto, pois sabia que esse era o único jeito de sentir Lílian de novo, e de repente dormiu. Dormiu, pois ele sabia que pelo menos em sonhos poderia realizar tudo o que desejava...

* * *

Lílian estava deitada em seu quarto chorando, com muita raiva de Tiago, mais ela estava muito preocupada. Desde a hora que voltou para seu quarto, não o ouviu chegar. O que estava fazendo? Será que estava bem?

Ela devia estar dormindo, mais a sua preocupação não á deixou dormir. Ela sabia que ele tinha ficado mal por causa do que ela disse. E desde que ela chegou, não para de pensar em uma coisa que ele disse, _"...Por que eu te amo. E não existe outra verdade. Se, ambos sabemos a resposta. então só existe uma. Eu não sei por que você não acredita em meus sentimentos. Eles são os mais verdadeiros."_

** "...Que tudo o que sempre quis**

**É você..." **

E se ele a amasse de verdade? E se os sentimentos fossem mesmo verdadeiros? Tudo o que ele lhe disse, pareceu ser tão sincero... Mas não sabia se era mais um joguinho. E ainda não sabia se ele só queria brincar com ela.

Ela o amava mais que tudo, e isso era fato. E sabia que não conseguiria viver se não visse o sorriso dele, se não ouvisse a voz, ou não sentisse seu toque. Então ela lembrou, de como ele sempre foi bom, de como ele tinha caráter, e começou a acreditar em tudo aquilo que ele disse. Tinha que falar com ele... Mas agora não dá mais... _"ele não vai me perdoar, não depois do que eu falei..."._ Ela pensou triste.

** "...Se você fosse meu**

**Para acariciar e abraçar**

**Iria inundá-lo de amor**

**E me afogar em sua alma..." **

E como não estava com sono, e não conseguiria dormir, pensando em Tiago, decidiu descer para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Foi descendo a escada, e sentiu um quentinho... Ela tinha deixado a lareira acessa. Foi descendo as escadas mais rápido, até ver que tinha mais alguém la... E dessa vez, era justamente que ela desejava encontrar. Tiago estava deitado em um sofá, todo torto, e dormindo.

Lily se aproximou dele, e passou a mão levemente por seu rosto, ele parecia um anjo dormindo. Subiu rapidinho até seu quarto e pegou uma coberta para cobri-lo. Desceu correndo, o ajeitou no sofá. Jogou a garrafa de bebida no lixo, viu que ele tinha se embebedado... por sua causa... -Ela suspirou. - E quando foi o puxar pelo braço, para arrumá-lo direito, viu que ele abraçava a sua foto, com ele. E nesse momento, ela percebeu o quanto ele estava sendo verdadeiro, e que sim, ele á amava de verdade. E ele não queria brincar com seus sentimentos... Ela se sentiu a pessoa mais feliz, pois ela o amava, e ele a amava - verdadeiramente -.

Ela aproximou-se mais um pouco, e deu um beijinho nele. No mesmo minuto, surgiu na face de Tiago, um sorissinho, que fez Lílian sorrir também. Passou a mão de leve por seu rosto, e pensou que logo, tudo se resolveria, e ela não tinha que ter mais medo do futuro, pois agora, sabia que ele estaria ao seu lado. Ela levantou-se, pegou a foto e botou em cima da mesinha. Pegou um pergaminho, uma pena e escreveu uma coisa. Deu um beijinho na foto, e subiu para seu quarto, sorrindo e feliz, pois sabia que não precisava mais esconder o que sentia. Ela finalmente seria feliz com Tiago.

** "...Porque eu vivo e respiro por você..." **

Tiago se mecheu, quando sentiu que a foto não estava mais com ele. Acordou, e viu que estava na mesninha, junto com um pedaço de pergaminho. Levantou-se, e pegou a foto. Olhou para o pergaminho, e reconheceu a letra. Lily esteve ali. Pegou o pergaminho, e leu o recado. E isso acabou com todas as suas tristezas, sabia que tudo se resolveria. Subiu para o quarto, e ficou lendo o recado até dormir. Ele finalmente seria feliz com Lílian.

_" Acredito em seus sentimentos, te amo."_

-Às vezes, as melhores coisas são simples, como pequenas frases que podem mudar a nossa vida para sempre.

* * *

N/A: Esse é o Projeto Fanfic 100, no qual os participantes fazem 100 fics de um respectivo ship, personagem. Bem, eu consegui 'pegar' T/L, meu xodor. Essa é a primeira, tenho mais uma pronta e duas em andamento. Espero que gostem da fic!

Façam um Ficwriter feliz, mande uma **review**! (um simples gesto que traz uma enorme felicidade!)


End file.
